Shougakkou Kazoku
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -Edited- Oneshot. Shougakkou Kazoku, keluarga yang terbentuk dari Layla dan Sora serta teman-teman lainnya di Kaleido Stage. Inilah kehidupan awal mereka. Slight: KenSora, YuriLayla, LeonMay, KarosuSarah, JerryKate. No Yuri!
1. Terbentuknya Shougakkou Kazoku

**Shougakkou Kazoku**

**.**

**Kaleido Star © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato**

**Kaleido Star: Mirai no Tsubasa © Yoshimasa Hiraike**

**.**

Sora Naegino—bintang Kaleido masa kini. Di kisah ini ia berumur 12 tahun dan duduk di kelas 6 SD. Pada saat pertama kali Sora menunjukkan kemampuannya dan bermain di Panggung Kaleido (Kaleido Stage), ia benar-benar langsung terkagum-kagum pada kemampuan dan kehebatan Layla Hamilton—saingannya saat itu. Dan memang betul, pada masa itu, Layla-lah yang dikenal dan dijuluki sebagai Bintang Kaleido.

Pada saat itu juga, Layla masih betul-betul bersikap sangat dingin dan tidak peduli pada Sora dan kehadirannya. Tapi, berkat dipertunjukkannya Tekhnik Legendaris (Legendary Technic), Layla pun akhirnya terbuka matanya dan dapat melihat betapa hebatnya Sora—sama sepertinya, kurang lebih.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu hingga sekarang, Sora dan Layla pun jadi semakin akrab, dan sangat-sangat akrab. Mereka pun menganggap masing-masing adalah saudara, layaknya M Marion dan Jonathan.

Sampai sekarang, Sora masih berpikir, bagaimana caranya supaya dia dan Layla—juga teman-temannya yang lain—bisa semakin lebih dekat lagi. Setelah beberapa hari mencari caranya, ia pun menuangkan pikirannya itu...

**.**

Layla Hamilton, seumur dengan Sora—12 tahun dan kelas 6 SD. Seperti yang telah disinggung tadi, dia adalah Bintang Kaleido dulunya. Namun, sampai sekarang, ia masih saja diingat sebagai seorang Kaleido Star bersama Sora juga.

**.**

Suatu hari, Layla sedang tidak ada kerjaan sebagai seorang murid kelas 6 SD. Dia hanya sedang bersantai. Untuk mengusir keadaan yang tidak berguna itu, ia pun mengambil handphone-nya dan membuka jaringan internet—tepatnya jejaring sosial, FaceBook.

Tit tit tit

Klik!

Setelah membuka website tersebut, ia pun segera masuk (login) ke akunnya. Sesaat, dia sedikit kaget. Mengapa? Di bagian permintaan (request), ia melihat sebuah request yang... Mengejutkanlah pokoknya! Di sana tertulis:

_**Sora Naegino Star**_** ingin menjalankan hubungan yang **_**rumit**_** dengan anda.**

**Konfirmasi . Abaikan**

Layla sangat mengetahui, dia memang terlalu dan sangat akrab dengan Sora—sahabatnya itu. Dan maka daripada itu, ia pun segera menerima atau meng-konfirmasi (confirm) permintaan dari Sora itu. Dan perlu diingat, mereka—termasuk Sora—itu 100% NORMAL. Jadi, ya... Seperti itulah. Mereka hanya ingin mempererat lagi hubungan mereka yang sedang 'bercuaca bagus' itu.

Dan gara-gara request itu, Sora—yang lebih menerima menjadi 'uke'—pun jadi keasyikan sampai-sampai mengusulkan nama panggilan alias nick mereka masing-masing. Sekarang—tapi hanya di dunia 'tulis-tulisan', katakan saja FaceBook, SMS, email, dan semacamnya—mereka memanggil dengan dua sebutan itu. Kalau ketemuan langsung mah... Mereka panggil-panggilannya kaya' biasa aja.

**.**

**-Suatu hari (lagi)-**

Siswi bernama Layla sedang (lagi-lagi) bersantai di rumahnya yang mewah itu. Maklum, ayahnya pemilik hotel; Mr. Hamilton. Ya 'kan? Dan juga, ia mengusir keadaannya itu dengan 'senjata ampuh'-nya yang biasa, ol (online) di FaceBook. Haha...

Selesai masuk ke akun, ia lagi-lagi menemukan request yang lebih mengejutkan. Dari siapa lagi, kalau bukan dari 'Sora-chan'-nya itu, right? Cuih, Author-nya sok Bahasa Inggris. Tulisannya begini:

_**Sora Naegino Star**_** ingin menjadi **_**pasangan**_** anda.**

**Konfirmasi . Abaikan .**

Ya... Siapa sih, yang nggak tahu? Nggak mungkin 'kan, Sora melakukan itu pada sesama jenisnya. Sora masih normal, loh. Dia udah ada yang punya juga, tuh. Hihi... Mau alasan apalagi, selain mengeratkan lagi persahabatan mereka itu—bagai diikat bersama di tali yang simpulannya udah nggak bisa dibuka lagi.

Kata 'Konfirmasi' pun di-klik-nya.

**-Skip-**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, anak-anak sedang libur di Cape Mary, New York, Amerika Serikat—tempat Panggung Kaleido berada.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari dalam rumah Layla, sedangkan si pemilik lagi menonton acara kesukaannya di televisi.

"Dare ka?" tanya Layla dari dalam. "Masuk saja. Nggak dikunci, kok," katanya lagi.

Krieeet

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Layla!" sapa Sora dari luar sambil membuka pintu.

Tap tap tap

Sora masuk ke dalam, dan ternyata ia juga membawa Anna dan Mia—sahabat pertamanya sebelum Layla—ke rumah Layla.

Tap

Layla beranjak—maksudnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menyambut Sora, Anna, dan Mia yang juga datang.

"Ohayou mo, Sora, Anna, Mia!" sapanya balik. "Ayo, duduk!" ajaknya, mempersilahkan.

"Hai!" kata mereka bertiga serentak. "Arigatou ne!"

"Dou ita," balas Layla.

Tep

Mereka pun duduk di sofa mewah milik Layla.

"Ne, Layla," panggil Sora, membuka pembicaraan. "A-ano... Gimana, ya..." Sora masih gugup. "Ng… Eto… Untuk urusan 'dunia tulis-tulisan' aja, sih…"

"… Hm, nggak apa!" Layla meyakinkan. "Bilang aja."

"Ano… Begini…" Sora masih bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, ganbatte! "Eto… Anna sama Mia mau jadi 'anak' kita…" jelasnya, to the point. "Yah... Dalam 'dunia tulis-tulisan' itulah... Setuju, nggak?"

"Ng, gimana, ya?" Layla masih berpikir, sedangkan Anna dan Mia sedang berharap—menunggu jawaban dari Layla. "Ya udah, deh, setuju!" kata Layla semangat. "Kalo gitu 'kan, jadi lebih seru."

"Hai!" Sora mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang, kita udah punya 2 anak—Anna dan Mia," sambungnya menyimpulkan. "Nah, aku maunya kita semua ini bikin nama alias dan panggilannya, tapi, pakai nama Jepang," usulnya.

"Ha-hai!" Anna dan Mia setuju. "Oke deh!"

**.**

_-Shougakkou Kazoku: Periode 1-_

_(Urutan membaca: nama asli-nama keluarga-nama panggilan di keluarga)_

_1. Papa: Layla Hamilton. Raina Uzuna. Papa Raina._

_2. Mama: Sora Naegino. Shou Ayana. Mama Shouna._

_3. Anak ke-1: Anna Heart. Ana Deiyuu. Ana-chan._

_4. Anak ke-2: Mia Guillem. Mia Ichii. Miyana-chan._

**.**

Nah, kira-kira begitulah daftar dan susunan anggota keluarga Shougakkou Kazoku yang baru terbentuk itu. Di sana tertulis, 'Periode 1'. Kenapa begitu? Hm… Kata Sora-nya sih, mana tahu nanti ada teman Sora yang mau masuk, dan kebetulan, teman-teman Sora yang lain itu juga seumuran dengan mereka-mereka ini…

Akhirnya… Di 'dunia tulis-tulisan', mereka ber-empat adalah sebuah kumpulan keluarga. Layla—sebagai ayah—sudah 'menikah' dengan Sora—sebagai ibu. Tapi… Kalian tahu, 'kan? Jangan salah sangka, loh. Kaya' yang dibilang tadi, mereka hanya menikah di 'dunia tulis-tulisan'. Sedangkan di dunia nyata, mereka memang sudah punya belahan hati masing-masing, kok…

Dan yang lebih Author paksakan, Sora itu udah punya koibito yang jelas-jelas tidak kalian duga, para pendahulu Kaleido Star-fans. Koibito-nya Sora itu juga laki-laki yang emang udah cinta sama Sora dari dulu—sejak bertemu Sora, katakan saja begitu.

Ada yang bias tebak? IYAAAP! Selamat, kalian mendapatkan kebanggaan atau kepandaian karena bisa menebak! Dialah… Ken Robbins! Si rambut pirang yang suka memakai jaket biru—manager Panggung Kaleido.

Hei, jangan lupa sama Layla, dong… Layla juga punya koibito, loh. Udah keliatan chemistry-nya mereka sejak episode Kaleido Star dimulai. Walaupun sejenak mereka kelihatan kaya' saling musuhan atau pandangannya sama-sama dingin. Ayo, yo~! Siapa bisa tebak...?

Ah, kalian curang, nih. Nyontek darimana, sih? Saya kok nggak dibagi-bagi? Udah, cukup ngambeknya. Yak! Bagi yang menjawab Yuri Killian, kalian pada betul semuanyaaa! Selamat! Yuri sama Layla itu 'kan, udah saling menaruh perasaan waktu pertama jumpa, ya 'kan? Udah, iyakan aja!

Tapi... Anna sama Mia? Author belum tahu. Mereka punya pacar nggak bilang-bilang, sih. Sembunyi-sembunyi mereka-nya mah... Malu kali, ya. Sudahlah, jangan dipaksa, nanti juga kebongkar.

**.**

Ayo kita mulai kalimat seperti di dongeng...! Pada suatu hari, Sora yang sedang beres-beres di kamar asramanya, mendapatkan SMS masuk di handphone-nya.

Tap tap tap

Sora berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya—dimana handphone-nya itu berada.

Apakah isinya? Check this out!

Klik!

"Huh, lagi-lagi sok Inggris..." kata Sora pelan pada Author.

"Iya, tuh!" Fool menyetujui.

**From: May-chan pacar Leon-baka**

**Soraaa! XD**

**May I join to your family? Shougakkou Kazoku itu, loh… :O**

**Jadi apa aja boleh, kok ^^**

**P.S: Maksud 'apa aja' itu, jadi anggota keluarga maksudnya ==a**

"Oh, ternyata May, Author..." gumam Sora saat selesai membaca SMS masuk itu. "Hm… Dia mau jadi anggota Shougakkou Kazoku, ya? Ya… Boleh-boleh aja, sih…" sambungnya lagi.

"Terus…?" Tanya Fool—bingung—sambil mengambang-ngambang di pundak Sora.

"Ya… Layla mau nggak?" tanyanya lagi.

"…" Fool ikut berpikir.

"Nah!" Sora akhirnya mendapatkan idenya. "Suruh saja May ke rumah Layla. Terus, ntar di rumahnya kita tambahin datanya. Soalnya 'kan, datanya ada di rumah Layla!" serunya.

"Hm. ya udah…" Fool pasrah.

"Eh, matte!" Sora tampak berubah pikiran. "Anna dan Mia juga harus ikut! Kalo mereka nggak setuju, ntar gimana urusannya, tuh? Ya udah, SMS aja dulu mereka..." Ternyata, tidak. Sora hanya menambahkan kalimatnya saja.

"Up to you..." Fool nggak peduli.

Tit tit

Sora mengetikkan SMS untuk Anna, Mia, dan May.

**To: Ana-chan (Anna Deiyuu); Miyana-chan (Mia Ichii); May-chan Pacar Leon-Baka**

**Ne, minna~! Kumpul di rumah Layla, ya? Sekarang, aku tunggu loh!**

Klik!

"Yak! Sudah terkirim!" kata Sora semangat, lalu memakai sepatunya dan pergi menuju rumah Layla.

Drap drap drap

"Hah... Akhirnya... Sampai... Hah..." Sora berdiri—sudah sampai—di rumah Layla dan sudah berada di depan pintu masuk masih dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan.

Tok tok

Sora mengetuk pintu Layla dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

Krieeet

"Konnichiwa..."

"Wah, 'mama' kita udah dataaang!" seru Mia tertawa.

"Ahaha..." Anna ikut tertawa.

Tep

Sora duduk di samping Layla.

"Layla, hm..." Sora mau mengatakan maksudnya datang ke rumah Layla. "May... Mau masuk ke Shougakkou Kazoku—grup 'keluarga' kita. Boleh?" tanyanya ragu.

"Boleh!" jawab Layla tegas dan yakin. "Sangat boleh! Biar tambah rame 'kan? !"

"Oh, oke deh," Sora mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kalo Anna sama Mia?" tanyanya kembali pada kedua 'anak'-nya itu.

"Kalo aku sih..." Mia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Setujuuu!" Anna menyambung kata-kata Mia tadi.

"Wah, kalian kompak, ya!" puji May, yang duduk di samping mereka berdua.

"Ehehe..." Mereka hanya nyengir.

"Oke kalo gitu! May, kau mau jadi 'anak' ke-3?" Sora melemparkan pertanyaan pada May.

"Ng, mauuu!" jawabnya semangat dan dengan senang hati.

"Okeee! Let's go! Kita ganti—atau lebih tepatnya kita tambah—datanya!" kata Sora semangat dengan memakai sebagian bahasa luar negeri yang ribet itu—Inggris.

**.**

_-Shougakkou Kazoku: Periode 2-_

_1. Papa: Layla Hamilton. Raina Uzuna. Papa Raina._

_2. Mama: Sora Naegino. Shou Ayana. Mama Shouna._

_3. Anak ke-1: Anna Heart. Ana Deiyuu. Ana-chan._

_4. Anak ke-2: Mia Guillem. Mia Ichii. Miyana-chan._

_5. Anak ke-3: May Wong. Mirai Zeina. Mirana-chan._

**.**

"Yeah, sudah!" Sora tersenyum lebar. "Cuma menambah sedikit saja, kok."

"Yaaa! Dengan ini, aku resmi menjadi anggota Shougakkou Kazokuuu...!" kata May berteriak girang dengan background music 'We are the Champion'.

"A-ahaha..." Beberapa dari mereka sweatdropped.

**.**

Begitulah. Sejak itu, mereka pun menjalani kehidupan hari-hari mereka seperti biasa, berbagai hari indah tralala trilili trululu trelele (?) mereka hadapi. Panggilan di 'dunia tulis-tulisan' pun berubah, sesuai dengan data yang mereka tulis hari itu. Ada yang memanggil 'Papa Raina', 'Mama Shouna', 'Ana-chan', 'Mia-chan', 'Mirana-chan'. Kurang lebih seperti itu.

**-Suatu hari (lagi-lagi...)-**

Pagi yang cerah, Layla mendapat SMS dari dokter perempuan yang lembut, baik hati, suka menolong (?), dan rajin menabung (?), ingat saja dokter Kaleido Stage, Kate. Lihat isinya, yuk!

**From: Dokter Kate ^^**

**Pagi, Layla ^^**

**Kudengar dari May kemarin, kau adalah 'Papa' dari keluarga... Hm... Shougakkou Kazoku? OwOa**

**Ya! Yang kalian buat sendiri itu 'kan? :D**

**Aku... Aku ikutan boleh? :3**

"Oh, ternyata Kate..." gumam Layla. "Kutanya sama Sora aja, deh... Aku sih, setuju-setuju aja..."

**-Ditempat lain di saat yang sama-**

Di rumah Mia yang tenang, ia mendapat SMS juga dari seorang Diva Kaleido Stage, sebut saja Sarah Dupont. Isinya, mari kita lihaaat.

**From: Miss Sarah Dupont**

**Miaaa~ -plak- ==v**

**Aku mau ikutan di Shougakkou Kazoku boleh nggak? w **

**Pliiis~ -mata berbinar-binar (duagh)-**

"Ah, Miss Sarah," gumam Mia dalam keheningan. "Gimana, ya...? Oh! Tanya sama 'Mama Shouna' aja! Ke rumah 'Papa Raina' sekalian!"

**-Rumah Layla-**

Cepatnyaaa!

Di rumah Layla, tampak 5 anggota resmi Shougakkou Kazoku dan 2 calon anggotanya. Mereka sedang berdiskusi pelan mengenai 'jabatan' anggota mereka. Dan dimulailah pendaftarannya...

"Saya ambil keputusan!" Layla angkat bicara. "Karena Dokter Kate agak lebih tua—beberapa bulan—dari kami, gimana kalo statusmu jadi 'kakak'-nya Sora?" usulnya.

"... Boleh juga, tuh," Kate mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh, boleh," Sora ikut setuju, diikuti anggota yang lain. "Kalo Miss Sarah jadi..." Sora tampak berpikir. "Anak ke-4! Mau?"

"Iya, deh! Aku mau!" kata Sarah semangat kaya' May di segmen (?) tadi. "Yang penting masuk di Shougakkou Kazoku, daaah!"

"Okeee! Mari kita ubah—eh, tambah datanyaaa!"

**.**

_-Shougakkou Kazoku: Periode 3-_

_1. Papa: Layla Hamilton. Raina Uzuna. Papa Raina._

_2. Mama: Sora Naegino. Shou Ayana. Mama Shouna._

_3. Anak ke-1: Anna Heart. Ana Deiyuu. Ana-chan._

_4. Anak ke-2: Mia Guillem. Mia Ichii. Miyana-chan._

_5. Anak ke-3: May Wong. Mirai Zeina. Mirana-chan._

_6. Anak ke-4: Sarah Dupont. Yuzu Reina. Suzuna-chan._

_7. Kakaknya Mama: Kate. Kuroi Sayana. Kak Kurona (Kurona-nee), Tante Kurona._

**.**

Setelah menambahkan data, tiba-tiba saja, muncul lampu yang sangaaat terang di atas kepala Anna, ide maksudnya. Dia pun mengemukakan idenya itu pada semua anggota.

"Ne, 'Mama Shouna'! Anggota kita 'kan makin banyak, nih. Gimana kalo dicoba satu-satu nyebutin nama anggotanya, supaya nggak lupa?" katanya.

"Setuju, Ana-chan!" ucap Sora. "Makasih idenya!"

Mereka pun di-test satu persatu, dan hasilnya? Nihil! Maksudnya, nihil, nggak ada yang lupa, ingat semua!

Yak, mari kita flashback-kan yang sebelumnya, supaya lebih jelas, gitu. Mereka ini udah punya pasangan masing-masing, contohnya:

Sora Naegino, dengan Ken Robbins.

Layla Hamilton, dengan Yuri Killian.

Anna Heart, belum ada katanya.

Mia Guillem, sama nasib mereka.

May Wong, dengan Leon Oswald.

Dokter Kate, dengan Pak Polisi Jerry.

Dan, kegiatan selanjutnya, biarkanlah mereka jalani sendiri...

**-Owari-**

**Yeee! Udah di-ediiit! XD -gaknanya-**

**Yang sebelumnya ancur bener, loh. Mengotori FKSI aja... =3='**

**Nah, di kesempatan ini, saya mau bales ripiu-ripiu dari kalian semuaaa 8D -plak-**

**Megumi Tsunayoshi****: Aina XD**

**Iya, kok. Keluarga kita narsis 8P -duagh-**

**Yap, jadi Mia Guillem~ :D**

**Emang pertama kali kok XD**

**Makasih ripiu-nya :D**

**Laila Okihinne****: Makasih XDa**

**Iya, ketemu di FFn kita! XDd -tos!-**

**Makasih ripiu-nya :D**

**Leory Aiko Agrimony Uchiha****: Haha, makasih ^^a**

**Gapapa, sekalian biar jadi KS-fans 8D -cuih-**

**Makasih ripiu-nya :D**

**Uchiha tu keren****: Makasih *w*d**

**Lebih fokus? Oke, ini udah saya edit! Udah lebih fokus-kah? OwO -plak-**

**kitsune murasaki have a poker face****: Boleh!**

**Asal lahir tahun 1999-2000, cewek. Itu aja, mau? XP -bletak-**

**Makasih ripiu-nya :D**

**Sekian! Makasih yang udah ripiu, ya! :D**

**Walau sebagian udah di-reply atau di-response... =w='**

**Mudah-mudahan kalian baca! XDd -ngarep-**

**Ini ceritanya nyata, loh! Tapi, diambil sebagian kejadiannya aja, yang di FB itu X9 -bletak-**

**Kalo kami udah sampe 14 generations a.k.a periode 14 -halah- *w***

**Maaf, Nana-chan sama Kyouna-san nggak saya masukin, bingung mau kasih chara yang mana '==a -plakduagh-**

**Nggak mungkin Rosetta sama Marion 'kan? Cynthia udah meninggal, Cathy nggak rela -shoot-, Charlotte sama Julie nggak akrab =^=**

**Saya jadi 'Papa'-nya, istri saya jadi 'mama'-nya, penname-nya di FFn: Rika Hayashi 'SadBright-Girl'.**

**Kalo susah nyarinya, cari aja di FKKI (Fandom Kamichama Karin Indonesia), fic-nya yang 'Ada Apa Dengan Kazune?' itu... X3**

**Kalo anak ke-2, penname-nya: Megumi Tsunayoshi :3**

**Kalo anak ke-4, penname-nya: Uchiha Mikono Tenshi, tapi udah hiatus =w=v**

**Ayooo! Baca Omake-nya di Chap 2, yaaa! XD -bacot, geplaked-**


	2. Omake

**Shougakkou Kazoku (Omake)**

**.**

**Kaleido Star © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato**

**Kaleido Star: Mirai no Tsubasa © Yoshimasa Hiraike**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho (numpang lewat ==v)**

**Secret of My Heart © Mai Kuraki (Sarah minjem nih lagu '==v)**

**Shikamaru Naara © Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto (numpang promosi '=w=v -duagh-)**

**.**

**-Di sebuah taman-**

Taman yang indah di Cape Mary. Di seberang terbentang pantai dengan air biru jernih, sejernih mata Ken—orang yang menyukai, maksudnya mencintai Sora dari dulu. Sore ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sora yang sudah ia pendam selama ini, pikirnya.

Ditemani matahari terbenam di ujung pantai itu 'kan, bisa menambah suasana romansa mereka, ya 'kan? Apalagi, sadar tidak sadar, mereka ini sudah saling, saling mencintai. Namun apa boleh buat? Nggak ada yang sadar.

Ken pun membuka pembicaraan, memecah keheningan di antara kicauan burung di sore hari itu…

"Sora…" ucapnya pelan. "Sebenarnya… A-aku sudah lama menyukaimu… Ja-jadi…" Ken gugup mengucapkannya.

"Jadi?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya, berharap Ken mengatakan seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ka-kau mau jadi kekasih—maksudnya, pacarku? Pasanganku? My girl-friend? Boku no koibito?" tanya Ken—dengan muka yang seperti kepiting rebus atau saus tomat—dan dengan mencampur-campur bahasa yang bisa dimengerti Author, pembaca, Sora, serta Ken sendiri.

"Hm… Begitu, ya?" Sora mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, lalu menatap kosong lautan lepas. "Aku mau… SANGAAAT!" katanya yakin, dengan seyakin-yakinnya.

"A-ah…" Ken tak percaya, senyumnya mengembang. "Thanks, So—"

Sebelum selesai mengakhiri ucapannya, Sora langsung menyambar Ken dan memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan sangat, sangat erat. Sampai-sampai, Ken menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya… -Author ditendang-

(Maaf, Author keceplosan, kebiasannya tuh… Mohon dimaklumi…)

**-Siaran ulang-**

"A-ah…" Ken tak percaya, senyumnya mengembang. "Thanks, So—"

Sebelum selesai mengakhiri ucapannya, Sora langsung menyambar Ken dan memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan sangat, sangat erat. Sampai-sampai, Ken sesak untuk bernafas.

"You're welcome, Keeen!" kata Sora, masih memeluk Ken.

"A-ahaha… Iya, iya…" Ken masih sesak. "Ahaha… Sudah, ya, pelukannya…" Ken melepaskan 'serangan' dari Sora barusan.

"Eh?" Sora kaget. "A-ah… I-iya, iya…" Dengan berkata begitu, blushing-nya makin bertambah lebih besar dari punya Ken tadi.

Tanpa sadar, di balik semak-semak agak jauh dari tempat mereka ber-'adegan' tadi, tampaklah dua orang anak kecil; Berambut kuning terang, di kepalanya ada seekor anjing laut, dan temannya berambut merah gelap.

"Ayo kita ambil gambarnya, Marion!" seru anak berambut merah itu, pada anak berambut kuning temannya; Marion.

"Sip, Rosetta!" jawab Marion pada anak berambut merah itu; Rosetta.

Marion pun mengangkat kameranya dan mengambil gambar KenSora (?) barusan.

Cklek!

"Misi selesai…" ucap keduanya, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan mereka.

**-Rumah Layla-**

Masih dengan sore hari, di kediaman seorang Bintang Kaleido berambut pirang terang yang mewah itu, duduklah di depan televisi dengan teman—lebih tepatnya 'pasangan'-nya dengan suasana tenang, menikmati pikiran masing-masing.

Set

Si laki-laki berambut pirang pucat menggerakkan tangannya ke saku celananya—hendak mengambil sesuatu.

"… Ehm, Layla," panggil Yuri—laki-laki itu—datar pada Layla yang duduk di sampingnya.

"?"

"Kau… Mau menerima ini…?" tanya Yuri lagi, kali ini menyodorkan benda dari saku celananya tadi—dan ternyata adalah sebuah cincin yang indah.

"Anyway, Yuri…" Layla mengagumi cincin itu. "Ini… Indah… Aku mau menerimanya," sambungnya sambil menerima cincin itu dan merangkul tangan Yuri.

"Suit… Suit…" Marion bersiul pelan melihat pasangan itu—mengintip dari jendela rumah mewah milik Layla.

Cklek!

Sedangkan Rosetta, mengabadikan pasangan tadi dengan kamera—sudah menjadi tugasnya kali ini.

"Lanjuuut!" seru Marion semangat.

**-Ruang latihan Kaleido Stage-**

Masih dengan waktu yang sama. Di ruang latihan Kaleido Stage, tersebutlah dua orang—atau sepasang pasangan (?)—yang sedang kelelahan dan bercucuran keringat. Bisa ketahuan kalau mereka baru selesai latihan untuk pertunjukan nanti.

"May! Sekali lagi!" perintah seorang laki-laki berambut perak pada lawan mainnya, May.

"Baik, Leon!" jawab May tegas pada laki-laki itu, Leon.

Syuuut…

Gerakan terakhir. Leon segera mengambil kesempatan; Memeluk May dan memberikan setangkai mawar padanya, sebagai tanda cinta.

"Cieee…" ejek Rosetta pada mereka, sekalian berbisik pada Marion.

Cklek!

Mereka mengambil momen itu dari balik pintu ruang latihan Kaleido Stage, lagi-lagi mengintip.

**-Ruangan Karosu; Pemilik Kaleido Stage-**

"_Can I tell the truth… Sono kotoba iezu…_

_Kanamawari suru kuchibiru ni…_

_Feeling in my heart kaku se nai…_

_Kore ijyou…_

_Cause… I… Love… You…!_" Sang Diva Kaleido Stage menyenandungkan single dari penyanyi Jepang yang sering menyanyikan soundtrack dari anime Detective Conan/Case Closed—Mai Kuraki! Ribet amat, sih?

Dia menyanyikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan dengan perasaan tulus pada kekasihnya tersayang itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, si duo merah dan kuning berbagi tugas, Rosetta merekam suara indah Sarah, sedangkan Marion mengambil gambar keren itu.

Cklek!

**-Rumah Sakit Kaleido Stage-**

Ruangan praktek Kate. Hari ini, tak ada pengunjung, maupun pasien yang mengeluh untuk berobat padanya. Alhasil, ruangan itu sepi. Hanya ada seorang polisi gendut dan (calon) istrinya yang menjadi dokter di ruangan itu.

Tak terlalu istimewa. Adegan pasangan hanya dengan Pak Polisi Jerry menggedong atau mengangkat-ria si dokter itu, Dokter Kate. Sang Dokter yang diberlakukan gitu hanya merasa senang saja.

Dengan lesu dan kurang bersemangat, Rosetta dan Marion pun mengambil momen yang kurang menarik itu. Hah… 'Mendokusei…' pikir mereka, meniru trade-mark dari Shikamaru Naara dari anime Naruto.

Selesailah misi mereka… Semua jepretan gambar dan sebuah rekaman tadi mereka berdua taruh di rumah Layla. Kebetulan Bintang Kaleido itu lagi pergi berduaan dengan pacarnya, Yuri.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Hari ini, pagi yang sejuk… Anggota Shougakkou Kazoku berkumpul di rumah Layla untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sejenak, mereka kaget—minus Anna dan Mia—melihat pemandangan di dinding mewah rumah cewek pirang panjang itu. Terpajang semua kegiatan mereka kemarin bersama pasangan masing-masing. Tak terlewatkan sedetik pun segmen yang penting.

Sruuut

Garis-garis merah muda pun terbentuk di wajah mereka—kecuali Anna dan Mia. Mereka juga menemukan alat perekam—yang setelah diputar adalah rekaman suara indah sang Diva Kaleido yang bernanyi semalam.

'_I-ini 'kan, wa-waktu aku… Memeluk… Ken…?' _pikir Sora melihat dia dan Ken saling hug.

'_Cincin dari Yuri…' _batin Layla.

'_Mawar pemberian Leon…'_ kata hati May.

'_Aku bernyanyi di depan Karosu…' _Sarah mengingat kejadian kemarin.

'_A-aku… Digendong Jerry…' _ujar Kate dalam hati.

Nah, begitulah ucapan mereka masing-masing melihat gambar jepretan yang sangat pas, dengan segmen yang pas pula (yaiyalah!).

Sedangkan Anna dan Mia? Ngah… Mereka hanya mengelus dada lega, nggak blushing malu-malu kaya' teman-teman mereka yang lain.

**-****Omake no Owari (?)-**

**Nyaaa! Akhirnya Omake-nya selesaaai! =3=**

**Haha, saya lagi ngebet sama lagu Mai-K yang 'Secret of My Heart' itu sih =w=a**

**Anna: Pacar gue mana? ! ==***

**Mia: Iya! Gue juga! -protes-**

**Koyuki: A-ampuuun… DX Tanya sama pencipta kalian aja… D'X -plak-**

**Anna dan Mia: … Dasar… =w='**

**KenSora, YuriLayla, LeonMay, KarosuSarah, JerryKate… Udah semua 'kan? :Dd**

**Oh iya, JeanCynthia… Maaf, saya nggak bikin… Itu papa-mama-nya Marion sih =.=a -apahubungannya?-**

**Ripiuuu! XD -ogaaah!-**


End file.
